Oversea's case
by Hiro MD
Summary: Hiro,MD treated a little child from Japan, Meanwhile his daughter Maggie has a sleeping beauty crises.
1. Chapter 1

**It all begins in Tokyo Japan in a Japanese house. A 5 year old girl name Yoshi was getting her School uniform on to get ready for School. Her Mama call ed down. The Mother was name Yoko.**

Yoko:"Yoshi!"

Yoshi:"Coming mama!"

 **Yoshi came downstair and has breakfast. After breakfast, She took her slippers off at the front door and put her l shoes on. After she arrived at School. The rules at School was student's must take their shoes off and put in slippers and put their shoes in a locker. She marched in her classroom. During class, she was having stomach pain's. In Japan culture, their is a legend curse the curses. Yoshi felt like she was cursed by a legend so Yoshi went to the Nurse. She took her temperature and called her Mom.**

* * *

 **Back in the U.S.A. We were celebrating Tagishi's 4th birthday. Honey was putting candles on the cake and I was cutting the cake & serving it. Tagishi opened his present' the party was over, We cleaned up after it. Maggie help.**

Hiro:"You know babe, Throwing a four your old birthday party is a lot of work".

Honey:"Maggie, Did you remember when you were four"?

Maggie:"I did. I suffered from heart problem's and had to go to the Hospital"

Hiro:" It was a genetic problem. She got it from her real Mom".

Maggie:"You mean your not my real Mom"?

Honey:"No I'm not. You see Maggie, your real Mom Died when you were very young and I was the chosen one to be your care taker so I took over as your guardian.

 **A flashback came to me. I sat down and cried in tears. Honey ran up to me**.

Honey:"Hiro, What's wrong"?

 **I wipe the tears off my sleeve.**

Hiro:"Hearing you say that remind me that My aunt Cas toke over my brother and I care because both of our parent's died when we were very young. They both had cancer. Tagishi, come here?"

 **Tagishi came toward me.**

Tagishi:"What is it Dad"?

Hiro:"You were name after my brother after he died in a fire. My brother meant a lot to me. He taught me there more in life then bot fighting".

Tagishi:"What's bot fighting"?

Hiro:"Well it's was sort of a hobby that I did when I was younger. That doesn't matter. Anyway, my brother and I was very close and he really cared about me and my education. After he died it sort of broke my heart and I said to myself that if I had a son, I would name it after you.

I look at the clock. It was 8:45pm

Hiro:"Looks like it bedtime so upstairs, in you pj's, brush your teeth and off to bed".

Honey:"Oh Tagishi wants a bedtime story".

Hiro:"I'll be right there.

* * *

 **The next day, I went to work with Baymax. We were in the emergency room. I was putting stitches in a three year old girl Sally who was Autistic. She couldn't hold still so I had to use a strap board to get her to hold still while I put in the sutures. Baymax held her hand to comfort her while I did the procedure then patched her up.**

Hiro:"OK she's all done."

 **I unstrapped her from the board. She immediately jump off the gurney and in to her Mom's arm's I give Mom a prescription.**

Hiro:"Here. give her one of these for pain and come back in three weeks to have the stitches remove.

 **I took Sally over to the toy cheat to have her pick out a prize. She wanted play-doh but Mom will not let her have it because she will eat it. She threw a fit until Mom gave in to her. After they left the emergancy room, I got a page from my boss. she want to see me so I walked to her office.**

Hiro:"You paged me"?

Crystal:"Yes please have a seat. A Hospital from Tokyo faxed me. Their bringing a 5-year out girl name Yoshi here to to united state. The hospital informed me that Yoshi was having stomach pains".

Hiro:"Why here"?

Crystal:" The Hospital there is low equipped on supplies and she has an unusual disease that can't be treated so they herd that your the best Doctor in this Hospital".

Hiro:"Well I have five PHD's and three degree's."

Crystal:"That's why and their sending Yoshi here and she believe that she's cursed by Voodoo".

Hiro":What"?

Crystal:"Is their beliefs in Tokyo. The Mom is staying behind because She doesn't have a pass port. Without a pass port, She couldn't leave the country to be with her daughter. It's the law back there".

Hiro:"How does she get to leave"?

Crystal:"She young and she needs to live. If she stays in Tokyo, She'll have to die because the Hospital back there is limit on medicine and supplies plus the Mom refuse to pay a head of time so Her Mom is sending her daughter here for medical care".

Hiro:"Why are they limited back there"?

Crystal:" Their's a war going on back there and medical supplies and medicine is needed and also it gets worse. They want to kill all the sick children and that scared the Mom".

Hiro:"What about that Father"?

Hiro:"He was killed in the war. Her Mother is the only one she has however, they need to be separated".

 **After Crystal talked, I walk out of her office to see more patient's. I walk to the helicopter pad and the chopper was coming down. Baymax wheeled out a gurney while I got a trauma room ready. Yoshi was being wheeled in. She had an IV on her. I checked her vital's, I undress her and put her into a gown. I had Baymax make out a bracelet anad admit her in. I ordered an MRI so Baymax wheeled her to MRI to scanned. She was squirming so Baymax strapped her on the velcro strap board to make her hold still. Baymax put her in the machine and I looked at her scans on the computer.**

Hiro:"I don't see anything. Wait I see something looks like a tumor".

Baymax:"Is it cancer"?

Hiro:"Well I may need a bone marrow. Because of her age, We need a Sadate her.

 **After the MRI, Baymax wheeled her in the procedure room for the bone marrow. Crystal came in.**

Crystal:"Why are you ordering a bone marrow"?

Hiro:"Well I saw a tumor in her stomach that could be cancer. That's why I ordered a bone marrow.

 **After the procedure, we wheeled her to recovery. The receptionist Rina came up to me.**

Rina:"Exuse me Hiro? can I talk to you for a minute"?

Hiro:"Baymax watch her I'll be back".

 **We went out of the hallway.**

Rina:"I afraid Yoshi is an orphan".

Hiro:"What"!?

Rina:"The Russian troops came into their house looking for Yoshi. Meantime they killed the mother".

Hiro:"Because their's a war going on in Japan".

Rina:"Yes".

Hiro:"But Why they want to kill in innocent little girl and her Mom."

Rina:"The Russian's never like the Japanese. They were fighting for their country".

Hiro:"How did you find this out"?

Rina:" The Japanese police. One of the troops wanted to kill Yoshi for no reason. Before thinking leaving the country, They caught him and put him behind bars for killing the Mother so Yoshi's safe and they'll be no harm to her.

 **Yoshi was just waking up then we wheel her into a room in the unit and transport her onto a I left the room to check on other patient's until Baymax paged me. She was vomiting so I use my stethoscope to listen to her stomach. All the sudden, she was vomiting blood. The labs came back from the Marrow. No cancer. I ordered more test. I ordered an endoscopy The next day. After she had dinner, she vomiting her food out. She couldn't keep anything down. The next day, She was back in the procedure room for an endoscopy and did a biopsy to sent to the lab. I ordered a feeding tube to be place in her nose into her stomah.**

* * *

 **End of Ch,. 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**After I got Home from work, Honey came up to me with shocking news.**

Honey:"Maggie's School called, Maggie's ben sleeping in class. She looked tired when she got home. I offered a snack and she refused. she just wanted to go to bed. She wanted to sleep.

 **I thought of this through.**

Hiro:"I had a patient that had this about Maggie's age. I'm taking her to work tomorrow to have an MRI. It could be that she may have Kleine–levin syndrome. It know as sleeping beauty syndrome. It's a rare condition in teenagers. If she has it, she'll need to be medicate for it. It will treat it.

* * *

 **The next morning, Maggie went to work with me. She was sleeping in the back seat. After I got there, I tried to wake her up. I ordered the Nurses to bring a gurney out to my car. I wheeled my daughter to radiology to the MRI . it was levin's so I wrote a a prescription. I let her sleep in a patient room while I check up on more patient's.I went into Yoshi's room with her chart. I check her vital's, Ajust her feeding pump, upper her dose on her IV pump. The results came back from the endoscopy from the lab. Mush my surprise, Yoshi has a stomach disease that cause her not to disgust food so I scheduled her for surgery to replace with a stomach tube. Baymax took the NG tube out. Surgery was at 2:00pm.**

Crystal:"So what's the word on our Japanese patient"?

Hiro:"She has a stomach disease so she restricted to tube feeding and I called the Children's services. She may have to put in an orphanage. I told them that she medical fragile. So I don't know what's going to happen".

 **The Receptionist Rina popped out of the hallway.**

Rina:"The social worker is here. Oh and the soldier who wanted to kill Yoshi and killed her Mom got exacuted by the Japanese police this morning".

Hiro: "Which lethal injection"?

Rina: "Worse. They hang them by their necks and it's a fast drop 5 feet to the floor into a death chamber".

Hiro:"That something they do in the medieval times".

Rina:"Oh the Japanese believe that prisoner deserves a painful death. It's a harsh punishment in Japan. Let see what the Social worker want's".

 **We went into the conference room to speak with the social worker. After the meeting was over, I discharged Yoshi and wheeled her in a wheelchair. She doesn't know that her Mother was gone. The social worker took over and took her to an orphanage. Now I need to check in Maggie. The drug kicked in & and she was fully awake. We came home and had Ice-cream that night.**

Honey:"So Maggie? How do you feel"?

Maggie:"I feel mush better. I don't feel tired anymore:"

Hiro:"Well she's on medication for Kleine–levin's. It should keep her awake and alert for only need to take one pill in the morning. It Just like the rock star drink".

Honey:" What's going to happen to Yoshi?"

My phone rang. It was the orphanage.

Hiro:"Hello? Oh the great news. Thanks for coming.

Honey:"Well? what?

Hiro:"That was the orphanage. Yoshi got adopted and have a wonderful new family.

Honey:"That's great news".

Hiro:"The Mom is a Nurse and she understands.

Honey:"How do you know that"?

Hiro:"Because one of the Nurses from SF Children's Hospital adopted her".

Honey:"What? her own patient"?

Hiro:"And a Mom".

 **I looked at the clock.**

Hiro:"It's getting late. Maggie you look tired,"

Honey:"I thought she was on medicine to keep her awake".

Hiro:"During that Day. The medicine ware off at the end of the day. It's her body that is time to sleep".

Honey:"I know that I was joking".

* * *

The next day at Hospital, I was in the locker room getting ready for work until Rina walked in.

Rina:"I may Conrad's you".

Hio:"For What?"

Rina:"For finding a family for her. Hiro. I'm the one who adopted Yoshi".

Hiro:"You? I mean I'm so proud of you.

 **I got my lab coat on, hung my stethoscope around my neck went up to the unit to clock in. Rina gave m a patient chart.**

Rina:"A nine year old in 510 needs her ostomy bag change and a stoma care. I could do myself but I just got paged to go to ICU so maybe we can have lunch in the cafeteria later"?

Hiro:"Okey bye".

Crystal:"She's Lucy to have a Japanese child.

I turned around.

Hiro:"Oh Umm Crystal. I was just organizing my patient's chart's by room numbers.

Crystal:"Save for dramatic. I saw you two. You must like her".

Hiro:"To bad I'm married. I'll just go see patient's now.

* * *

 **The end.**


End file.
